Poisoned Heart's
by StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroken
Summary: Merlin is back.Magic is legal again and everything is perfect.Until Merlin and Camelots servants become sick, which would'nt be a problem if Gaius had a cure and with Merlin and the servants becoming closer to death by the day.Arthur,Gaius,Gwen,The knights and Merlins new friend Lyelle have to find a cure.Fast.Of course it doesnt help that Mordred can't seem to be trusted either.
1. Meeting's

_Hi :) This is my first Merlin story. So I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think :)_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. *cries***

Merlin walked quickly alongside Arthur, barely listening as Arthur rambled on about some council meeting.

"Are you listening to me?" Arthur demanded a few minutes later

"Of course I am Arth-" Merlin was cut off by someone walking into him

"Oh my I'm so sorry" The woman exclaimed from the floor

"Oh no,It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" Merlin said bending down to help her pick up her sheets.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around here before" Merlin added

"Oh no. I've just moved to Camelot" The girl said quietly

"Oh. Well I'm Merlin" He said smiling

The girl smiled

"I'm Lyelle" She said shyly

"Tha-"

"Merlin" Arthur interrupted

"What?" Merlin asked turning towards Arthur

"We have a meeting to be attending, and as my advisor, I think you should be there. Don't you?" Arthur said looking amused

"Er right. Yes, well goodbye Lyelle" Merlin said grinning

"Goodbye Sir, My Lord" She said turning towards Arthur and curtsying

"Goodbye" Arthur said politely

Arthur grabbed Merlin by his arm and dragged him along the corridor towards the council chambers. Merlin managed to shake him off about a minute later.

"I can walk by myself" Merlin snapped

"Oh really? I thought you were planning on spending the rest of the day staring at _Lyelle_" Arthur said smirking

"Arthur?" Merlin asked

"Yes Merlin?"

"You know I'm you're advisor?

"How could I forget?" Arthur said grimacing

"Well, I'm advising you to shut up"

"You know, Just because you're not a servant any more,Doesn't mean you can talk to me like that" Arthur said rolling his eyes

"Shut up Clotpole"

"Make me Dollophead" Arthur said grinning and ruffling Merlin's hair.

Merlin just rolled his eye's and carried on walking, once again tuning out Arthur's rambling. His thoughts strayed to the girl he'd bumped .She was very pretty. He mused

"_Mer_lin" Arthur snapped

"What now?" Merlin replied looking annoyed

"Oh. I'm sorry. Have I interrupted you're thinking about Lyelle?" Arthur asked sarcasticly

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Merlin said glaring ahead

"You like her!" Arthur exclaimed while laughing

"No I don't!" Merlin snapped at him

"Merlin likes Lyelle" Arthur sang

"Will you shut up!? I do not like her" Merlin practically shouted stomping on ahead

"Yes you do!" Arthur said grinning

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Do you ever shut up?" Merlin asked looking annoyed

"_Me?_" Arthur asked incredulously

"Yes you" Merlin said

"Normally I cant get you to shut up" Arthur exclaimed

"Anyway. You're the one always telling me I have to talk about my feelings. So should you" Arthur added

"I have no feelings to talk about right now" Merlin stated

"Except the one's about Lyelle" Arthur teased

Merlin glared at Arthur

"I'm ignoring you now" Merlin stated

Arthur chuckled and walked in to the council chambers with Merlin grumbling behind him.

They took their seats and prepared themselves for a long meeting.

The next few days passed uneventfully for Camelot. Merlin didn't get to speak to Lyelle again. He'd seen her a few time rushing around the castle. But he hadn't the time (or courage) to speak to her. Arthur had teased him for a least a day before getting bored of the subject.

Merlin was on his way to Gaius's chamber for dinner. Merlin didn't live there any more after being appointed Court Sorcerer and Arthur's chief advisor, He'd been given his own chambers. But he still ate a lot of his meals with Gauis. Merlin likes to keep an eye on Gauis especially since Gauis had been looking a bit under the weather lately. He was getting old, everyone could see it, and as much as Merlin hated to admit it, he could see it as well. To be honest, he didn't know what he was going to to do once Gaius passed. He didn't like to think about it.

He walked up the stairs to the old physician's chamber's. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Gaius?" He called

Gaius's head popped round the corner.

"Merlin" He exclaimed happily

"I didn't think you were coming" He added

"Sorry" Merlin grimaced

"Had to go to another meeting" Merlin said shaking his head

"Ah" Gaius nodded

"Shall I put the food on plates?" Merlin asked

"Yes,yes" Gaius said waving his hand and sitting down on the bench slowly

Merlin filled to bowls with stew and cut some bread. Placed a bowl in front of Gaius and sat down with his own.

"Thank you" Gaius said gratefully

"So. How have you been?" Merlin asked shovelling his stew into his mouth

"Busy" Gaius sigh

Merlin winced

"I'm sorry. I should be here to help out more"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gaius exclaimed

"You have enough to do, Especially with Mordred hanging around" Gaius added

Merlin winced again

"I know, But I should still be helping you out more" Merlin said

"Nonsense, I've been thinking about training a new assistaint" Gaius said slowly

"Really? Who?" Merlin asked

"I'm not sure yet, but I want someone here when I'm gone, someone Arthur can trust" Gaius replied

Merlin nodded thoughtfully

"I'll keep an eye out for you" Merlin promised

"Thank you" Gaius said

They both spooned the rest of their stew into their mouths and then sat down by the fire drinking tea and talking well into the night.


	2. Dinner

Merlin walked down the corridor quickly. He was .He also had yet another meeting to go to. That's all he seemed to do nowadays was attend meetings. Arthur was trying to create peace between the five kingdoms, and well that was easier said than done. And being Arthur's most trusted advisor plus court sorcerer meant that he had to be at every single meeting, or discussion on what to do next.

Suddenly Merlin found himself bumping into someone (Again!) He _**really**_ had to stop doing that.

"He looked down to find one of the many servants on the floor. Jeremy.

"Merlin!" The man on the floor exclaimed scrambling up

"Hello Jeremy. Sorry about that" Merlin said sheepishly

"No! Its fine" Jeremy said shaking his head

"I've actually been looking for you!" Jeremy said looking excited

"Oh? What's wrong?" Merlin said concerned

"Nothing! Nothing at all! We were just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight?"

"We?" Asked Merlin looking confused

"Oh! Me and the rest of the servants. Its just its the Head cooks birthday and we thought you'd like to join us"

"Sure Why not?" Merlin grinned

"Great! Its starts about eight so make sure you're there" Jeremy said bouncing on the spot

"OK. Well I really have to go" Merlin said starting to walk around Jeremy

"OK. See you tonight" Jeremy called practically running away.

Merlin shook his head in amusement and started walking again very quickly to the council chambers. Arthur was going to kill him.

A few hours later, Merlin was finally out of the meeting. He rubbed his neck and groaned quietly.

"Merlin!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the voice calling him. He turned round plastering a big smile on his face.

"Yes _Sire" _Merlin replied sarcasticly

"Do you want to dine with me,Gwen and the knights?" Arthur asked

"No thanks. I'm dining with the servants tonight" Merlin replied

Arthur stared at him for a moment.

"Merlin, You do realise that you're not a servant any more, don't you?" Arthur asked looking amused

Merlin rolled his eyes again

"Yes I know that"

"But some of my friends are still servants and they asked me down for dinner" He added

"Oh OK" Arthur said still looking a bit confused

"Hello again" Merlin said to a young woman with brown hair and green eyes

"Merlin!" Lyelle exclaimed

"What are you doing down here?" She added

Merlin grinned

"I was invited to dinner" He said with a small smile

"Oh OK" Lyelle said smiling

"Are you staying for supper?" Merlin asked

"Oh erm no. I'm doing something else" She said shrugging

"Oh OK" Merlin said

They both just stood there looking at each other for a minute

"Right, Well I'd better.." Lyelle trailed off taking a few steps back

Merlin nodded again

Lyelle turned and started to quickly walk away

"Lyelle!" Merlin called

"Yes?" She said turning towards him

"Um I was just wondering if you wanted dinner?"

She stared back at him looking confused

"I mean just us. On our own" Merlin clarified

Lyelle opened and shut her mouth a few times

"I don't know" She said hesitantly

"Please? I'm an excellent cook" He said grinning at her

Lyelle laughed

"Oh. Why not?"

"Great. Is tomorrow evening OK?" He asked her

"Wonderful" She said then grinning she spun around and walked off

Once she walked away. Merlin laughed to himself and walked off to find Jeremy.

Merlin walked slowly through the corridors back to his chambers. He'd had a great time at dinner and catching up with all of his friends. Since becoming Arthur's advisor. He hadn't had much time to have a life really.

Merlin pushed open his door and got ready for bed. As he fell asleep. He wondered if it was all the mead he had drunk that was making him feel so ill.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story! Anyway here's another chapter Please enjoy and review _

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_

"Merlin!"

Merlin jolted awake to the sound of Arthur's voice yelling.

He looked out the window and cursed. He'd slept in late. Again.

He quickly jumped out of bed and the sat down again as his head started spinning.

"Ouch" Merlin muttered standing up again

He quickly tried to throw on some clothes before Arthur walked in.

Merlin was just pulling on his shirt when Arthur barged in to his chambers.

"Yes?" Merlin asked raising his eyebrows at Arthur

"You were supposed to be in the council chambers an hour ago" Arthur said angrily

"Oh yeah" Merlin said vaguely

"What do you mean? _Oh yeah. Do_ you not realise how important this morning was?"Arthur asked disbelievingly

"Oh don't start Arthur" Merlin snapped rubbing his head

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"What is the matter with you today?"

"Do you not realise how important this morning was?" Arthur added

"Just as important as the other million meetings I've been to" Merlin muttered rubbing at his head again

"Just shut up and finish getting dressed" Arthur said storming from the room

Merlin sigh and pulled his boots on. He felt awful. He hadn't even drunk that much last night, but he felt like he'd drunk more than everyone put together. His head was spinning and throbbing and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

He finally managed to get up off of his bed and out the door. He lent against the door and looked down the long corridor.

_Why is it so far away? _He asked himself

_And why do my feet feel so heavy? _

He heaved a sigh and made his way to the council chambers.

Merlin snuck into the council chambers and realised everyone was already sitting at the round table, and everyone, was staring at him.

_Well that's embarrassing _He thought to himself

"Merlin. How nice of you to join us" Arthur said sarcasticly

Merlin just smiled sheepishly and took his place next to Arthur

Arthur turned back to everyone at the round table.

"We need a plan to stop Morgana" Arthur stated

"What do you mean?" Leon asked frowning

"No one's seen or heard from her in months" He added

Arthur shook his head

"There's been sightings of her ,and a small army of Saxons in the same area"

"You don't think it's a coincidence" Merlin stated

Arthur shook his head again

"We knew there was a possibility that Morgana was up to something" Arthur said

Several people criminalised and nodded their heads

"We also knew that the Saxons had arrived" Arthur continued

"It just seems a bit strange, Morgana disappears for months and months, and then shows up just as the Saxons start arriving." Arthur finished

"So what do you want to do?" Merlin asked

Arthur sigh

"We can't just go in and start attacking the Saxons" Arthur said

"Especially if Morgana's there" Merlin added

Arthur nodded

"Sire,I think the best we can do, is keep an eye on them" Leon said

"I know. I just don't want to be surprised by them" Arthur said looking frustrated

"We won't be" Merlin assured him

"We already know Morgana and the Saxons are planning something, and you have patrols everywhere. Plus Mithian and Annis keeping an eye out, and if it makes you feel better. I'll ask Kilagarrah to watch them" Merlin finished

Arthur looked more relaxed by the end of Merlin's speech

"I know,I know" Arthur grumbled

"And yes to the dragon. That makes me feel better, Knowing that we have a couple of dragon's on our side" Arthur said

"Have you anything from Aithusa?" Elyan asked

"No. I'll call her tomorrow, to find out what she knows" Merlin replied

"Why tomorrow?" Arthur asked

"What?" Merlin asked looking confused

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?" Arthur asked slowly

"I'm busy" Merlin said going red

Arthur looked a bit nonplussed

"Doing what?" Arthur asked

"None of you're business" Merlin snapped going redder

"Merlin's got a girlfriend" Gwaine sang

Several people sniggered

"No I don't!" Merlin yelled his ear's going red as well

"Yes, You do!" Arthur joined in the laughing

"Is this over now?" Merlin asked irritably

"Who is she?" Arthur asked grinning

Merlin ignored him and glared at the door

"Honestly, Stop being so immature all of you" Gwen said shaking her head

"But _Mer_lin has a girlfriend" Arthur crowed

"Yes, and as his friend, you should be happy for him" Gwen said frowning at her husband

"I don't have a girlfriend" Merlin spluttered

"Of course you don't Merlin" Gwen said kindly

"Can I go now?" Merlin asked furiously

"You may leave Merlin" Arthur said still grinning

Merlin stood up quickly, knocking over his chair and practically running from the room.

"Have fun Merlin!" Arthur called laughing

"Be safe!" Gwaine yelled

"Stupid knights...Stupid Arthur..Stup-"

"Merlin" Lyelle said happily

Merlin was cut off from his grumbling by Lyelle walking into him

"Oh hello Lyelle" Merlin said going red

"I was looking for you actually, I was wondering what time you wanted me over for dinner?" Lyelle asked smiling

"Oh um right..About Seven?" Merlin asked

"OK" Lyelle said nodding

"Should I just come by you're chambers?" Lyelle asked going red

"Actually can you meet me just outside the palace kitchens?" Merlin asked

"Yes Okay" She said smiling

"Right. I'll see you later then" Merlin said nodding

"Bye Merlin"

"Bye Lyelle"

Merlin couldn't help but grin as he walked to the kitchens.

"Hi Bertha!" Merlin exclaimed grinning

"Hello Merlin, What can I do for you today?" Bertha asked smiling at the ex manservant

"I need to make dinner" Merlin said

Bertha stared at him for a moment

"Merlin. You do realise that you're not a servant any more. Don't you?" Bertha asked

Merlin rolled his eyes

"Of course, I know that, Why does everyone feel the need to keep reminding me?" Merlin asked

"I just don't think people expect a servant turned advisor would want to cook for himself" Bertha said smiling fondly

"Yes, I suppose, But I remember what it was like to be a servant" Merlin said

Bertha nodded

"So you want to cook dinner for yourself?" Bertha clarified

"And a friend" Merlin said nodding

"A female friend?" Bertha asked

Merlin hesitated. He knew how much servants gossiped.

"Well..Yes. Sort of" Merlin said slowly

"Really? Who?" Bertha asked her eye's going wide

"Oh um a new maid..Lyelle?" Merlin said shifting uncomfortably

"Oh pretty thing isn't she?" Bertha asked

"She's nice" Merlin said going red

Bertha laughed loudly

"I'll let you get on with you're cooking" She said ruffling Merlin's hair and walking off

Merlin sigh and turned to the counter and started pulling things off the swore quietly when he knocked some spoons off the over to get suddenly had to grab hold of the side as a wave of dizziness hit him.

Merlin rubbed at his once again throbbing head

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself quietly

Shaking his head, He went back to his cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! I'm on a roll! Please enjoy and review_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_

_P.s I've uploaded this again because I added a bit _

Merlin picked up his two plates of food that he'd spent hour's preparing.

"Thanks Bertha" He called to the head cook

Bertha smiled but didn't say anything

He noticed that she was looking a little Gray.

He frowned but carried on walking out of the kitchens.

"Hello" He said cheerfully to Lyelle's back

Lyelle quickly turned towards him

"Merlin!" She exclaimed looking relived

"Dinner?" He asked grinning lifting up the plates in his arms

"Um are we eating it here?" She asked laughing

Merlin grinned

"Nope. I hope you have you're climbing shoe's on" He said cheerfully

Lyelle smiled looking a little confused

"Okay?" She said laughing

"Come on then." He said balancing the plates of food in one hand and linking his arm through Lyelle's.

"Where are we going?" Lyelle asked curiously

"It's a surprise" Merlin said

Merlin walked Lyelle through the corridors and then stopped at a old wooden pushed the door open and walked into a pitch black room.

"Do you have a torch?" Lyelle asked

Merlin laughed softly and made a ball of light appear in his hand

"That could work" Lyelle said

Merlin grinned at her took her hand and started leading her up a very long winding staircase.

By the time they had reached the top, They were both panting.

"You could of told me I'd be working off my dinner before I ate it" Lyelle said breathing heavily but smiling

"Sorry" Merlin said grinning

"Ready for dinner?" Merlin asked

"Won't it be cold by now?" She asked him

Merlin laughed again

"Did you not see the big floating ball of light leading us up here?" He asked smiling

Lyelle went red

Merlin pulled out a blanket from inside his jacket and with a flourish put it on the floor of the tower.

Lyelle and Merlin both sat down and Merlin heated their food.

"You know you were right" Lyelle said eating a bite of her chicken

"About?" Merlin asked

"You are a really good cook" She said putting some more chicken in her mouth

"Well I did use to cook for the King" Merlin said grinning

Lyelle blushed

"I know!" She said quickly

"I was just wondering. Especially when you came out of the kitchen with two plates of food" She said raising her eyebrow

"I'll have you know, I cooked that entire meal. You can even ask Bertha" Merlin said looking mock offended

Lyelle laughed again

They were both silent for a minute

"It's really pretty up here" Lyelle said looking up at the stars.

"I know" Merlin said

"I used to come up here a lot, before Arthur knew about my magic" Merlin continued laying down on the blanket

Lyelle hesitated before lying down next to him

"That must have been hard, Hiding you're magic. I mean" Lyelle said quietly

"Yes. But it was worth it, in the end" Merlin said

"Where were your from?" Lyelle asked

"Before you came to Camelot?" She clarified

"Ealdor" Merlin said

"Really?" Lyelle asked turning her head to look at his face

"Yes. Why?" He asked

"I was from the village right next to it" Lyelle said

"Just over the hills" She added

"Small world" Merlin grinned

Lyelle nodded

"So why did you leave?" Merlin asked her

Lyelle sigh

"Sorry. I shouldn't of asked that" He said quickly

"No! It's fine" Lyelle said

"I just miss everyone back home, that's all" She said quietly

"I had to leave. There was no work. I couldn't afford to live with my family, So I work and live here and send as much money back as possible" She said looking at Merlin

"So is that what you want to do with you're life?" Merlin asked

"What do you mean?" She asked frowning

"Job wise. Do you want to just be a maid for the rest of you're life?" Merlin asked

"No" Lyelle hesitated

"Go on. Tell me" Merlin urged

"Promise you won't laugh" Lyelle said

"Cross my heart" Merlin said grinning

"I'd love to be a healer" She said quietly

"Really?" Merlin said looking over at her

"Yes. I used to love helping the village healer" Lyelle admitted

"So why don't you do it?" Merlin asked

"Because I need a Physician to train under and I can't afford to give up my work to train" Lyelle said

Merlin nodded frowning but didn't say anything

"Why did you leave Ealdor?" Lyelle asked suddenly

Merlin looked startled for a moment before answering

"People were starting to realise I had magic. I had to leave. I just didn't fit in" Merlin said slowly

"And I was the bastard of the village, Which didn't help matters" Merlin said wryly

"I bet"

The both talked until the clock chimed twelve. They both turned their heads and Merlin stood up and stretched.

"I suppose I'd better get you home" He said holding out his hand's

Lyelle nodded tiredly and took his hands

They packed up all their things and Merlin took Lyelle's hand and started the long trek down the stairs.

They finally reached the servants quarters door.

"Thank you for tonight Merlin" Lyelle said smiling softly

"Thank _you"_ Merlin said happily

"I'd love to do it again" Merlin said

"Me too" She said nodding

They both were silent for a moment

"Well night then" Lyelle said turning to the door

"Lyelle" Merlin said

"Yes?" She asked turning

Merlin lent forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

They both blushed

"Night" Merlin breathed

Lyelle smiled nodded and went into her room.

Merlin laughed and started to walked back to his room and tried to ignore his sore throat,Spinning head and the sick feeling in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin found himself waking up in the early hour's of the morning, with a thumping head.

He pushed his face into his pillow and groaned. He'd had headaches before but never so bad that they woke him up. He rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and sat up, and walked to the window, Pushed it open and stuck his head outside.

"Tomorrow. I'm going to see Gaius" He murmured to himself

He turned back to his bed and threw himself back on it. He hummed quietly to himself and drifted back off to sleep.

Merlin woke up the next morning, On time (For Once!) and felt absolutely awful. He got out of bed slowly, Washed and got dressed.

Walking down the corridor towards Arthur's chambers. Merlin felt like he was dying. The warlock stopped as a wave of sickness hit him.

"Oh okay. I'm going to Gaius" He said quietly to himself

He changed direction and started walking as quickly as he could to Gaius's chambers.

He pushed open the door to the physicians chambers and stopped as he saw several servants lying around the Physicians room.

"Gaius?" He called

"Merlin?" Gaius's head popped over the banister

"What's going on?"Merlin asked looking over the very sick looking people

"I'm not sure" Gaius admitted

"Is there some sort of sickness spreading?" Merlin asked frowning

"I've been feeling off for a few days" Merlin added

"Not you to" Gaius said looking worried

"I'm not that bad. Just a bit of a headache and feeling sick" Merlin said quickly trying to reassure his old mentor

Gaius frowned deeply and sigh heavily

"I don't know what this is" Gaius admitted

"All I know is several servant's have been taken ill" Gaius said still frowning

Merlin sigh and sat in a chair as another wave of dizziness hit him

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked looking concerned

"Yes, Like I said I Haven't been feeling well either" Merlin said waving his hand

Merlin stood up

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked

"Going to see Arthur" Merlin said tiredly

"He needs to know that servants are getting ill" Merlin added

Gaius nodded

Merlin was suddenly struck by how old Gaius looked

"I'll be back, as soon as I can, to help" Merlin said

Gaius nodded again

"You look terrible" Arthur commented looking at his friend

"Thank you" Merlin said sarcasticly

"I feel much better now" He continued

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked looking concerned at her friends grey face

"To see Gaius, Loads of servants have become ill" Merlin said throwing himself into a chair

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked frowning

"I mean. Loads of servants are sick" Merlin said looking annoyed

"It's not hard to figure out" He added

"I mean sick with what?" Arthur said looking equally annoyed

"I don't know, Gaius hasn't figured that out yet" Merlin said resting his head on the table

The Knights,Gwen and Arthur gave Merlin concerned looks

"Stop looking at me like that" Merlin mumbled into the table

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked still looking concerned

"You don't look well" Arthur commented

"Thank you" Merlin said again

"Maybe you should go back to bed" Gwen said sweetly

Merlin groaned

"Can't, Have to go help Gaius" Merlin said lifting his head from the table

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" Leon asked looking over the warlock

"Yes. I'll be fine" Merlin snapped standing up from his chair

He was halfway to the door when the world tilted and he found himself lying on the floor staring up and Gwen,Arthur and the Knights.

"Thought you said you'd be fine" Arthur said raising his eyebrow but Merlin could see the concern in the blue eye's of his best friend.

Merlin closed his eye's. He really needed a nap.

"Merlin!" Gwen's voice woke him from his almost nap

"What?" He slurred

_What was wrong with his voice?_

"Someone go and get Gaius" Arthur's voice and snapped

Merlin closed his eye's again. Everything was spinning

"Merlin! Stay awake!" He could feel and here Gwaine trying to keep him awake.

He tried. He really did. But one minute he was staring up at his friends faces the next he was falling into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to the people who reviewed/followed/favourited. It means a lot :) _

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_

Merlin could hear voices. He could clearly hear Arthur yelling. Gwen Crying softly and Gaius mumbling to himself. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Big mistake. His head started spinning, He felt like he was going to puke and it felt like someone was sitting on his chest.

He looked round his friend and realised that they were all staring at him.

"What?" He said defensively

"You passed out" Gwaine said helpfully

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" Merlin said sarcasticly

"You look even worse than before" Arthur commented

Merlin just glared at him

Arthur ignored him

"I'm fine" Merlin said irritably standing up

Several pairs of hand's went to grab him as he started to fall back down again

"Of course you are Merlin" Gwen said sweetly helping him back on the bed

Merlin closed his eye's again and let their voices wash over him. He felt so tired. Two minutes later Merlin found himself sinking into oblivion again.

_Gaius _

"Is there nothing you can do Gaius?" Arthur asked desperately looking down at his friend

"I'm afraid not Sire" Gaius said sadly

"But what is this and why only the servants and Merlin" Gwen asked

"Maybe it only affects those not of noble blood" Leon said from the end of Merlin's bed where he was standing

Gwen shook her head

"That can't be it" Gwen said

"Why not?" Arthur asked looking at his wife

"Because otherwise I'd be ill" She said

"So would Percival, Elyan and Mordred" She added

"And not all of the servants are sick,Just some of them" Gaius said

"I have a theory" Percival said quietly

Everyone turned towards the tall man.

"Yes? What is it?" Arthur asked looking Percival

"What if they were poisoned?" Percival said quietly

"Poisoned?" Leon asked looking confused

Percival nodded

"Who would want to poison servants?" Leon asked still confused

"They wouldn't be able to" Arthur interrupted

Everyone turned to stare at him

"He eats with me and Gwen most night's, Especially lately with all these meeting's" Arthur explained

"And when he does his food is checked" Gwen finished for her husband

Everyone went quiet for a moment

"He didn't the other night" Percival said quietly

"What?" Everyone said at the same time

"The other night. You said he ate with the servant's" Percival said to Arthur

"It was someone's birthday" Arthur said nodding

"So it was poison" Leon stated

"How do we figure out what one?" Gwaine asked Gaius

"I've done test's. No poison showed up" Gaius said

"Can't you do more?" Gwen asked desperately

"I haven't got time Gwen" Gaius said sadly

"I usually have merlin to help with these thing's. So I can find the cause, But with Merlin sick, I can't do anything" Gaius continued

Arthur sigh

"Can't you find someone to help you?" Arthur asked looking down at Merlin

"No one I know of in Camelot is trained enough" Gaius said

"I do" Merlin voice mumbled from the bed

"What?" Arthur asked

"There's someone who could help Gaius" Merlin said quietly opening his eye's

"Who?" Gaius asked frowning

"Lyelle" Merlin said his breathing slowing

"Who?" Everyone asked

"She's a maid" Merlin said softly

"Ask Bertha" Merlin murmured before going back to sleep

Everyone stayed silent for a moment

"Well, We better go find this Lyelle then" Gwaine said

Everyone nodded and set out to find the Maid.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! Chapter 7! Just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and a big thanks to Natcell who's reviews always make me smile :) I've started writing chapter 8 but the updates are going to slow down now that summer's over and my quick burst of creativeness has slowed down. So I'm writing and updating slower..Sorry! Anyway thanks :)_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_

_Gwen_

Gwen walked quickly down to the kitchen's to find Bertha. Gwen had sent the knights and Arthur back to the council chamber's. She didn't want Bertha to be ambushed and Gwen had known Bertha since she was a young girl.

Gwen sigh softly thinking of Merlin, She was worried about him. He was her best friend and If they didn't find out what was wrong with him, he could die, and so could a ton of other servants.

Gwen quickened her pace and arrived at the kitchens a few moment's later.

"Bertha?" Gwen called into the deserted kitchens

This freaked Gwen out a little bit. The palace kitchen's were always filled with people, going about their work. This was disturbing.

"Bertha?" Gwen called a little louder

"You're majesty?" Bertha said poking her head out of one of the larders.

Gwen gave a relived sigh upon seeing the head cook. Although she looked a little ill, she was alive and conscious.

"Hello Bertha" Gwen said giving a strained smile to the head cook

"Guinevere? What can I do for you?" Bertha asked

"I'm actually looking for a maid" Gwen said

Bertha shook her head sadly

"I'm afraid most of the servant's have been taken ill" Bertha said

"I know, that's why I'm looking for one, Her name's Lyelle" Gwen said quickly

Bertha frowned

"I sent her to the market a little while ago" Bertha said frowning

"Why? She's not in trouble is she?" Bertha asked anxiously

"No! Of course not, But can you tell her to come to the council chamber's as soon as she's back, please?" Gwen said

"Of course, Your Highness" Bertha said nodding quickly

"Thank you Bertha" Gwen said smiling at the cook again

Gwen turned and hurried from the room

On the way to the Council chamber's, Gwen hoped that this Lyelle girl didn't take to long at the market.

_Lyelle_

Lyelle hummed to herself, as she wandered through the market, collecting things from the list, the head cook had given her.

She let her thoughts wander to Merlin (Again!) She hadn't seen him today, which was strange because she usually saw him walking about the castle, either by himself, or with Arthur. She frowned to herself. She had heard several servants had gotten sick. She hoped Merlin hadn't caught anything. She shook herself.

"Okay. Stop it. You're not even together" Lyelle muttered to herself

She carried on walking towards the castle. Maybe she should just knock on Merlin's door later, just to make sure he was Okay?

_No! It isn't proper to go knocking on a man's door who you've only ever eaten dinner with_

Lyelle sigh.

She'd so like to see him.

Lyelle walked up the steps to the palace. She was so tired. She'd been up most of the night, thinking of Merlin. Then the rest of the night, looking after two maids, who had gotten sick. She'd made them go up to Gaius first thing, that morning, she hadn't seen them soon.

That's how she knew that this illness was serious. People who didn't come back from Gaius within a few hour's were usually very sick.

She finally made it to the kitchen's to find Bertha looking very ill and the kitchen's almost deserted.

_Yes, things are defiantly bad_ She thought to herself

"Are you al right Bertha?" She asked the head cook

"Lyelle! The queen is looking for you" Bertha said immediately

"Excuse- Excuse me?" Lyelle said disbelieving

"The queen, herself! Came looking for you she did!" Bertha exclaimed

"Why?" Lyelle exclaimed slightly frightened

"Don't worry! You're not in trouble" Bertha said kindly

"Guinevere told me herself, but she did want you to get to the council chambers as soon as you could, seemed pretty important" Bertha said taking Lyelle's basket off of her.

"Oh okay" Lyelle said

"I'd better go up there then" Lyelle added turning towards the door

Lyelle walked quickly most of the way. Her head spinning. Then as she was just around the corner from the council chambers, she slowed.

_Why did the Queen want to see her?_

_Was she in trouble? _

_I hope Merlin's there_

Lyelle stopped suddenly outside the Chamber door's. Now was not the time to be thinking about Merlin. She didn't know whether to knock on the door or not. She'd never even been to this part of the castle. She turned to one of the guards, who was eyeing her wearily.

Honestly, what did they think she was going to do?

"The queen sent for me" She told one of the guards

The guard nodded wordlessly and opened the big door's

"Your Highness, this maid said you sent for her?" The guard said to Gwen

Gwen stood up and nodded

"Yes, thank you, You may go" She said to the guard

Gwen turned to Lyelle

"Lyelle?" Gwen asked hesitantly

"Yes that's me, Your highness" Lyelle said with a curtsy

"You're a friend of Merlin?" Arthur interrupted

"Yes Sire, you could say that" Lyelle said blushing

"Is he okay?" Lyelle asked

"No, Him and several other servant have been poisoned" Arthur said

Lyelle stared at them all, shock stopping her from speaking for a moment

"Poisoned? Who would want to poison Merlin? And servants?" Lyelle asked confused

"Many people would want Merlin dead" Arthur said looking distant for a moment before recovering

"What we don't know, is why they would want to kill servants" Arthur said frowning

Lyelle was silent for a moment

"But Sire what does this have to do with me?" Lyelle asked still confused

"Merlin said you could help Gaius" Gwen said

Lyelle felt her eyes go wide

"Oh no, I haven't trained at all! I just used to help the village healer, with simple task's, not the actual healing" Lyelle insisted

"You wouldn't have to do any healing" Gwen said kindly

"So, what would I have to do?" Lyelle asked

"Just keep an eye on the sick, if they get any worse, Gaius will be in the room to help you" Gwen replied

"OK. I'll do it" Lyelle said

Arthur and Gwen gave relived sighs and smiled at each other then Lyelle.

"Come on" Gwen said to Lyelle

"I'll walk you up to Gaius and introduce you" Gwen added

Lyelle nodded and followed the queen out of the room

They walked most of the way to the Physicians chamber's in silence

"Do you mind me asking you a question?" Gwen asked hesitantly

"Of course not your Majesty" Lyelle said looking at the Queen of Camelot

"Are you and Merlin together?" Gwen asked going a little red

"Oh no!" Lyelle said going red as well

"We had dinner together, but Merlin's just a friend" Lyelle insisted

"Oh OK " Gwen said walking a little faster

Lyelle hurried to catch up

They finally reached Gaius's chambers

"Gaius?" Gwen called to the old Physician who was wiping a young maid's forehead with a damp cloth. Lyelle could also see a vial of something bubbling.

"Gwen" Gaius said turning round and looking relived then he saw who was standing next to her

"You're a maid, You're not sick are you?" Gaius asked looking even more stressed

"No. I'm not sick" Lyelle said looking at Gwen

"Lyelle's here to help" Gwen said

"You're Merlin's friend?" Gaius asked

"Yes" Lyelle said nodding quickly

"Right, Thank you Gwen" Gaius said to the Queen

Gwen seemed to know she was being dismissed, nodded quickly and left.

"So Lyelle. What do you know about healing?" Gaius asked the nervous looking young maid

"Not a lot. I told Merlin that" Lyelle said

"OK. So what can you do?" Gaius asked looking impatient

"I can do basic stuff" Lyelle said looking at the old physician

"OK" Gaius nodded

"I need you to make sure everyone's kept as cool as possible, some people like Merlin have started coughing up blood and dry retching so make sure they have a bucket and make sure they don't choke on their own blood" Gaius said quickly

Lyelle nodded

Gaius handed Lyelle a pot of blue cream

"Some people have got a rash. I've been putting on this cream to reduce the swelling and itchiness" Gaius said

"Can you handle this?" Gaius asked looking worried

"Yes I think so" Lyelle said taking a deep breath

"What if they get worse?" Lyelle asked

"Call me. I'll only be by the bench. I need to figure out what this poison is, so I can cure it" Gaius said

They both took a few more deep breaths and nodded at each other.

Lyelle started looking over the sick and Gaius started looking for a cure.


	8. Chapter 8

Lyelle wiped the sweat from her forehead, using her sleeve. She was exhausted and boiling. Gaius was still standing at his bench,muttering to himself and she had been up all night, with people throwing up and coughing and hallucinating. It wasn't pretty.

Merlin was coughing up so much blood she was surprised he had any left. Bertha had also been brought up to the Physician's chambers and the castle was quiet. No servants moving about. Gaius's rooms were packed with people and, Sir Gwaine had stopped by sometime in the night to inform them that Arthur was making arrangements for one of the empty banquet halls to be turned into a hospital type room.

Lyelle sigh. Most of the patients had stopped hallucinating now and had stopped groaning. She collapsed next to where Merlin was laying. He looked awful. She wiped a small spot of blood from his mouth. Merlin groaned softly and opened his eye's.

"Sorry, I dint mean to wake you up" Lyelle whispered

"It's okay" Merlin croaked

He moved his hand down and grabbed hold of Lyelle's

"Stay with me a while?" Merlin asked tiredly

"OK" Lyelle whispered trying not to cry at the sight of the usually strong warlock.

Merlin closed his eyes and breathed deeply or at least tried to as another coughing fit racked his body. He lent over his makeshift bed, coughing up more blood.

"Shh. It's okay" Lyelle tried to sooth as she placed the bucket near him as he started puking.

Merlin just lent back on his pillow's, wheezing.

Lyelle gently wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to make Merlin as comfortable as possible.

She turned towards the sound of a young woman coughing, hesitating, she knew she couldn't leave the woman to cough,encase she choked but she didn't want to leave Merlin either.

"Go" Merlin wheezed quietly

"I don't want to leave you alone" Lyelle admitted quietly as the woman's cough got worse

"Go on. She needs you more than I do, I'm a big boy" Merlin said with a small smile closing his eyes.

Lyelle sigh and jumped up,and walked quickly over to the woman who was trying to sob and cough at the same time.

"Shh. It's okay" Lyelle said gently repeating her earlier words. She gently moved the young girl so she wouldn't choke.

"It hurts so much" The girl sobbed in between coughs

"I know, Gaius will find a cure" Lyelle assured her

"I can't wait, I want to die" The girl sobbed

"No you don't,You'll be fine" Lyelle said her eyes filling with tears for a girl she didn't know

"Please kill me" The girl begged

"I can't. I'm sorry" Lyelle said holding back sobs

The girl ended up crying herself back to sleep.

"Lyelle" Merlin's voice croaked from across the room

"Yes" She said wiping her face and walking over to Merlin

"Help me sit up?" Merlin asked

"What? No you need to rest!" Lyelle exclaimed

"No I need to sit up please" Merlin said firmly

She looked down at the man and then sigh and proceeded to help him sit up.

Merlin let out a groan as he finally managed to sit up

The door suddenly burst open and Gwen,Arthur,Gwaine,Elyan,Leon,Percival and several other knights were standing there.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed

"You're awake" She added looking tearful

Merlin gave her a weak smile

"I'm awake" He agreed

"Are you getting better?" Leon looking doubtful

"No" Merlin grimaced

"So how comes you're awake and sitting up? Everyone else keeps passing out" Gwaine stated

"I'm the most powerful warlock to ever have lived" Merlin stated

"A little poison isn't going to have the same affect" Merlin added

"How did you know it was poison?" Gaius asked finally removing himself from his workbench

"It's kind of obvious" Merlin stated

"Have you figured out what kind of poison it is yet?" Merlin asked the old physician

"Yes,But I don't think it's a good idea to share the information to the whole room" Gaius said looking towards the knight's and then back to Merlin

"Maybe this is information for certain ear's only" Merlin said to Arthur

"Start moving everyone down to the banquet hall" Arthur instructed all of the knights

"Even us Sire?" Mordred asked gesturing to himself and The knights of the round table

"Yes. You can come back up after" Arthur stated

"Actually" Merlin piped up "Maybe Mordred should stay down there with Lyelle"

Everyone turned towards Merlin looking confused

"What do you mean?" Mordred said looking annoyed "I'm a trusted knight!"

"Yes and you also grew up with Druid's you could examine the patients and see what kind of magic this is" Merlin said patiently sharing a glance with Gaius

"If I was going to be of any help, I would of looked at them the other day" Mordred said

"He has a point" Gwaine said

"I just think Mordred should help Lyelle, She has been working non stop for the past few day's" Merlin said looking at Arthur

Arthur seemed to know that Merlin most defiantly didn't want Mordred in the room.

"Merlin's right. Mordred should help Lyelle" Arthur stated

"But Sire!" Mordred protested

"No. I've made up my mind, Lyelle would you mind Mordred helping out?" Arthur asked the young maid who was helping the knights lift sick servants into stretchers

"Of course not Sire" Lyelle said looking nervous

"Then it's done" Arthur said "Mordred you will help Lyelle"

"Yes _Sire_" Mordred said between gritted teeth

Mordred helped pick up the last servant and walked out of the room

Lyelle hesitated looking at Merlin

"Will you be al right?" She asked

Merlin smiled briefly and nodded

"I'll be fine, Go help Mordred" He assured her

Lyelle nodded and left the room as well

_Merlin _

"So what do you have to tell us Gaius?" Gwen asked

"I believe the poison is a magic one" Gaius said slowly

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked looking confused

"I mean a person of magic who had access to the kitchens, had to of done this"

"Well the only people who have magic in this castle and access to the kitchens, are Mordred and Merlin" Arthur said

"Well to my knowledge" Arthur added

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't poison myself or my friend's" Merlin said tiredly leaning against the wall.

"So who did?" Arthur said confused

"You just said it" Merlin stated

"You and Mordred?" Arthur said

"Yes and we've established that I didn't poison myself" Merlin said impatiently going even more pale

"So you think Mordred has something to do with this?" Gwen asked looking shocked

"Yes" Merlin said closing his eyes "I also think that he's working with Morgana" Merlin added

_Oh well, might as well tell them all if I'm going to die_ Merlin thought to himself

"The poison's done something to his brain" Elyan stated

Merlin glared at Elyan his eye's glowed gold and a pot just behind Elyan's head smashed into a thousand pieces.

"I can assure you Elyan, my brain is fine" Merlin said furiously

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Elyan exclaimed

"Okay, We all need to calm down" Gwen said standing between them and holding her hand's up

"I am calm" Merlin snapped

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Arthur said angrily

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Merlin snarled his eyes glowing

Arthur stared back warily

"Merlin calm down" Gwen said standing in front of her friend and brushing his hair from his forehead.

"It hurts" He croaked quietly

"I know" Gwen said softly

"But you can't start losing control of you're magic" Gwen continued

Merlin nodded

"I know" He said repeating her words

Gwen turned back towards the Knights, Arthur and Gaius

"I think Merlin might have a point" Gwen said calmly then glaring at her brother when he opened his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked disbelievingly

"Well, Morgana risked everything for Mordred when he was a child, maybe he feels like he owes her" Gwen explained

Merlin nodded

"I can't believe Mordred would do that, I helped him as well" Arthur said quietly

"You also attacked him" Merlin said softly

"What?" Arthur asked confused

"Remember when Morgana went "Missing"?" Merlin asked

"Yes" Arthur said confused

"That's when Morgana was just discovering her magic and she went to the druids, and well you attacked their camp" Merlin explained quietly

Arthur was silent for a few minutes, frowning he said

"So it's possible Mordred's working against us" He said heavily

"Yes" Merlin confirmed

Everyone stayed silent after Merlin's words

"Okay. So it's a magic poison, How do we find a cure?" Leon asked breaking the silence

"I need to do a few more test's" Gaius said tiredly

"But I should be able to find out what poison it is" He continued

"You don't even know what it is?" Gwaine asked looking shocked

"No"

"So how are we suppose to find a cure?" Gwaine snapped at the old man

Gaius sigh sadly and looked at the floor. Merlin was struck once again by how old he looked.

"That's enough Gwaine" Merlin said

"Gaius is trying his best. Which is more than you or anyone else has done since this whole mess started" Merlin continued angrily

"Sorry Gaius" Gwaine said looking sheepish

"I'm just worried" He added looking at Merlin then back to Gaius

"So am I" Gaius stated "But I need all of you to leave" He continued

Everyone nodded and started to leave the room

"Do you need help getting downstairs" Gwen asked Merlin stroking his hair

"No. I'm going to stay up here"

"But thank you" He added smiling a goofy grin up at Gwen

She smiled gently,ruffled his hair and left the room.

Merlin lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep quickly.

Gaius looked at his ward and swore to himself he would fix Merlin even if it killed him.

_AN: Well that's chapter 8! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy and I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! Please review_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_


	9. Thoughts

_Lyelle _

Lyelle watched Mordred helping the sick servants and wondered why he hadn't offered to help before. He obviously knew what he was doing and he could of helped take some of the strain off of Gaius. She shook her head in annoyance and went back to helping the young woman lying at her feet.

_Arthur _

Arthur paced the length of his chambers, gnawing at his lip. He was worried. The servants were sick and dying. Merlin included. His best friend. One of the only people he trusted. Dying. Arthur didn't know how to handle this. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't lose another person in his life. Arthur sigh and sat on his bed and for the first time in years, he sat and cried.

_Gwen _

Gwen was walking round the castle, no destination on her mind. She was waiting. Waiting for Gaius to send for them, to say he had a cure. But she'd been waiting for hours and yet no one had come. She had spent most of last night awake, turned away from Arthur, facing the door. Silently pleading for someone to bang on the door or for Merlin to just walk in and yell at them until they got out of bed (She'd gotten used to that over the years) But no. No-one knocked on the door and when Gwen was woken by a servant a few hours after she had finally fallen asleep. They still had no news. So Gwen had been walking since then. She would wait. Gaius would find a cure. He had to.

_Gwaine_

Gwaine sat on his bed in his chambers, his head in his hands, nursing the worst hangover he'd ever had in his whole life (That _was _saying something) He was helpless. He couldn't do anything for Merlin. His first real friend was dying and he didn't know what to do. Some noble knight he was.

_Percival _

Percival walked down to the makeshift hospital room. His thoughts ran wild. Mordred was helping Morgana. No_! You don't know that. That's_ what he liked to tell himself anyway. He sigh and poked his head through the door.

"Lyelle?" He called uncertainly

"Yes?" Lyelle said turning from a patient

"I was wondering if.." Percival broke off gesturing around the room

"If what?" Lyelle asked looking confused

"Well if you wanted some help. I'm not much of a healer but I could cool down some of the people with fever, So you can help the sicker people" He said in a rush

Lyelle nodded

"Or I could fetch water from the well?" He added

"That would be a big help. Thank you" She said smiling

"If you could take a couple of buckets down to the well. That would be most helpful" She added

He nodded and picked up five buckets

"Oh you don't need to take all them! You'll never manage it" Lyelle exclaimed

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Percival assured her

Lyelle nodded and went back to her work

Percival walked out and down to the well.

Well at least I'm doing _something.. _He said to himself

_This so short and I'm sorry but I have been busy :/ with school and stuff :( But I wanted to post this because...MERLINS ON IN A FEW HOURS!ARRGGGHHH! So..As you can tell I'm a little (Read:Immensely) excited..SO please leave me a review? Pretty Please with an Excalibur on top? :D_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking round the physicians chambers, he realised Gaius was slumped over his workbench.

"Gaius?" Merlin called tentatively

No response. Not even a twitch.

Merlin stood on wobbly legs and attempted to make his way over to the other side of the room.

"Gaius?" He called touching the old physicians shoulder.

Gaius jumped awake

"Merlin?" He exclaimed sleepily

"Is everything okay?" He added looking over the warlocks paler than usual face.

"Yes. You just wouldn't wake up" Merlin said looking worried

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired is all" Gaius said reassuringly

"You should get some sleep" Merlin stated

"No. Honestly I'm fine" Gaius said moving some vials around on his workbench

"Gaius! You haven't slept properly for day" Merlin said

"You're not going to help anyone by running yourself into the ground!" Merlin added in a rush and holding onto the bench to steady himself as another dizzy spell overtook him.

Gaius ran his eyes over his ward again and sigh softly, grumbling to himself he made his way over to his bed in the corner and settled himself in.

Merlin looked up from the book he had been reading. He couldn't believe it. This had to prove that Mordred had poisoned the people of Camelot.

The only poison he'd found that matched all of his and everyone else's symptoms was defiantly a magic poison. It could only be used on edible water creatures. They'd_ had fish at the birthday dinner. The_ poison had to be put on the food before cooking and had to have an incantation put upon it and the person to do so had to have pretty powerful magic. The only person who had magic and access to the kitchen apart from Merlin was Mordred. The only cure was for a person with quite strong magic to say a old spell (Merlin got pretty excited over this..Then realised that you couldn't be sick with the poison to cure you or anyone else affected) Merlin ran through all the sorcerers and sorceresses he knew (Unfortunately quite a few wanted him dead) He considered tracking down Gilly for a moment the dismissed the idea. Gilly was nowhere near strong enough. Alavarr? Yes maybe. He could find him pretty easily. Merlin sigh and decided to try and get some sleep. He was feeling worse than ever and knew he had to find someone to start curing people.

_Another chapter! This is really just a small filler but the next chapter will most defiantly be longer..And I'm not getting many reviews any more :( I don't mind I'll carry on writing anyway because that's what I love to do..It's just a bit disappointing..Anyway I will update in the next few days!_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_


	11. Chapter 11

The first servant to die hit everyone the hardest,especially since the girl had only be fifteen. Gaius knew if Alator didn't get here soon and help cure the people of Camelot, then it was only a matter of time that others started dying. Merlin had told him to send for Alator . Gaius wasn't very happy about Alator coming but if he helped Merlin the Gaius could put up with him. Gaius looked over at his ward who was sweating and murmuring something unintelligible. He just hoped Alator got here quickly.

_Lyelle _

Lyelle sigh as yet another person deteriorated. The servants' health was most certainly getting worse and she couldn't do much but make them comfortable and then watch them die. She wet a wash-cloth and placed it gently on a middle-aged man. He whimpered quietly and grabbed her hand, his eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavily.

"Am I going to die?" He rasped

"No. Of course not, Gaius is going to fix everyone" She said reassuringly

He squeezed her hand tighter.

"That young girl died though. I heard the knights talking about her"

She squeezed his hand back

"You'll be fine. Trust me" She said internally cursing all knights

He nodded and then started coughing, huge coughs that racked his whole body. Blood spurted from his mouth and splashed down Lyelles' dress.

"Gwaine?" She yelled

Gwaine burst through the door looking panicked

"What?" He demanded

Lyelle gestured to the coughing man

"Go and get Gaius!" She said sitting up the man who was vomiting.

Gwaine nodded and ran out.

"Shh. It's okay" She rubbed the man's' back trying to soothe him.

A couple of minutes later he passed out, just as Gwaine and Gaius burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Gaius demanded

"Nothing new, he was coughing up blood,lots of it" She said gesturing to the man on the bed beside her.

Gaius nodded and sat down on a empty chair. Lyelle was struck by how old Gaius looked.

"You should get some rest Gaius,You look tired" She said looking concerned

"Me? You're the one doing all the work!" Gaius exclaimed

Lyelle shook her head

"Go and rest. You need to be well rested when Alator and Gilly get here. I won't be able to explain to them what to do, I can rest when they get here" Lyelle finished firmly

Gaius hesitated

"Well if you're sure" Gaius said wearily

"Go" Lyelle said firmly

Gaius nodded,stood up and walked from the room

_Alator_

Alator looked up at the castle of Camelot and a frown appeared on his forehead. It was quiet,far too quiet. Yes there was defiantly a problem in Camelot. He walked quickly up through the doors and almost instantly spotted a very tall and musclely man talking to King Arthur. He walked over to them and waited for them to knowledge him.

"Can we help you?" The tall man asked looking at him suspiciously

"I am Alator" He stated

The men both jumped into action,greeting him and babbling about being please to meet him. He stared at them both disdainfully. Was this babbling baboon actually the King Of Camelot?

"Enough" He didn't raise his voice but there was enough power in is voice to shut them both up.

"Take me to see the sick" He demanded

Arthur and the tall man started nodding and started leading him slowly through the corridors. Alator quickly grew impatient and snapped

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked looking confused

"You're moving at the pace of a snail" Alator stated

"Oh. Sorry" Arthur apologized speeding up

"We just thought.." Arthur tailed off

"What because I'm older,I'm slower?" Alator asked

"No. Of course not" Arthur said looking embarrassed

They reached the hall where all the sick were being looked after. Alator could see a young woman moving in between the patients.

"Lyelle?" Arthur was calling the woman over

The woman looked up and walked over quickly

"My Lord" She said bowing her head

Arthur waved his hand,gesturing for her to lift her head.  
"Lyelle! How many times? There's no need for that" Arthur admonished

"Oh sorry" She said blushing

"Lyelle, this is Alator. Alator this Lyelle" Arthur introduced them

Alator nodded his head to her

"I'm so glad you're here" Lyelle said sincerely

Alator nodded again

Lyelle turned towards Arthur and Percival.

"Should I go and get Gaius?" Lyelle asked

"It's alright, I'll go" Percival volunteered already backing towards the door

Arthur nodded and watched as Alator started looking over the servants.

"You think this is going to work?" Arthur murmured

Lyelle looked at the King in shock

"You don't?" She asked him

Arthur shrugged

"I hope so" He said quietly

"It'll be fine" Lyelle tried to reassure him

Arthur gave her a tight smile and turned as Gaius and Percival entered the room.

"Gaius" Arthur greeted him

"Sire" Gaius replied bowing his head briefly

"Gaius" Alator had stood up from examining a young man who seemed to be talking to himself.

Gaius nodded but didn't say anything

Alator looked over at Arthur and stated

"I know what is wrong with them"

"Yes, Gaius says its a magical poison" Arthur nodded

"Yes. I believe it is something called Belbo d' Elghinn" Alator said

"What does that mean?" Lyelle asked after a few moments of silence.

"It means the Gift Of Death" Alator said heavily

"Can you cure them?" Arthur asked

"I should be able to, they need a potion and I will need to say an incantation" Alator said

"But?" Lyelle asked sensing the but

"But the healing can be painful and not all would survive it" Alator said

"So people would still die?" Percival asked

"Yes, but if we don't do it,they will all die" Alator said looking at them all

"I would like to see Emrys before I start to collect the potion ingredients" Alator requested

"He is in my chambers" Gaius said

"I'll take you" Lyelle suddenly blurted

All four men turned to stare at her

"I mean Gaius should look over these guys" She said gesturing to the people in beds around her

"I'm not exactly qualified to look after sick people and maybe Gaius should check them over" Lyelle finished

"Nonsense! You've done wonderfully!" Percival exclaimed

Everyone turned to him and he flushed and looked at the ground

Arthur shook himself and turned towards Lyelle

"Fine. You take Alator to see Merlin" Arthur said

Lyelle nodded and started to lead Alator to Gaius' chambers

They walked in silence for a few minutes before

"You have feelings for Emrys" Alator stated

"What?" Lyelle stuttered, wondering where that had even come from

"It is obvious" Alator said

Lyelle went bright red and wondered if it really **was** obvious. Alator hadn't even seen her speak to Merlin. How would he know?

They finally reached Gaius chambers and Lyelle knocked,poked her head and called Merlin gently

"Yes?" Came a croaky voice

Lyelle pushed the door wide open and stepped in,with Alator right behind her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Lyelle asked sitting beside him and placing her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature

"I'm okay" He murmured closing his eyes,loving the feel of her cool hand on his burning head.

"Of course you are" She said rolling her eyes and standing up to find a cloth to damp.

"Emrys" Alator said in a deep voice and bowing slightly.

"Alator. I'm so glad you could come" Merlin greeted him warmly

Alator nodded and began speaking

"We must fix things tonight Emrys. You and the people of Camelot do not have much time"

Merlin sigh but nodded

"I know. I take it you know how to cure us?" Merlin asked, smiling gratefully when Lyelle put a damp cloth on his head .

"Yes,but it will be painful and not all will survive. I will collect the ingredients now and do the incantation tonight" Alator said

" I had a feeling it wouldn't just be "Say a spell and live happily ever after"" Merlin sigh

Alator nodded

"But it is better than everyone dying" Alator pointed out

" I know. Thank you" Merlin said nodding

Alator bowed again and left

Lyelle gently wiped Merlin's head until he grabbed her hands

"I haven't seen you around the last couple of days" Merlin said stroking her hands

"I've been busy and when I did come up you were either asleep,coughing or hallucinating" Lyelle said wincing

They stared at each others faces for a moment

"You're exhausted" Merlin stated

"I'm fine,things will get better in the next couple of days" Lyelle said smiling

Merlin nodded and was silent again for a minute

"Lay down with me" Merlin said quietly

"Merlin! I haven't got time and what if someone came in?" She asked looking shocked

"Please? I don't want to be alone" He said softly

Lyelle bit her lip

"I really don't have time" She said

"Why? Gaius is down there and you can't do anything until Alator gets back" Merlin pointed out

Lyelle sigh and looked down at his pale face

"Oh fine!" She snapped and climbed onto his bed. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head on his chest with hesitancy. Lyelle listened to Merlin's breathing even out and deepen as he fell asleep. She spread her hand and put it on his chest over his heart,feeling his heart beat and then she fell asleep. Feeling more peaceful than she had done in days.

_Yaaayy another chapter! I hope you like it and please leave a review whether you like/hate it! Or any tips about my writing or anything! I try to take it all on board! Thank you for reading_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_


End file.
